


Belladonna

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Hello There [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Blood, Slight torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Belladonna

Crowley stayed by your side for hours, barely moving. His eyes watched your face twist in agony, his fingers ghosting over your face now and then. Finally, after five hours, the Winchesters summoned him. When he was in their room, he looked around at them. Cas was in the process of healing them, their clothes stained with blood. Some their own, some of the witches they had gone after. There was also someone tied up to a chair near the bed.

“ _So_?” Crowley snapped, not pleased at have been yanked away from you. 

Dean shot him a look. “We were able to get in. That’s Jasper.” He stated. “I hope you’re happy. It wasn’t easy capturing him.”

Crowley turned his face to the witch. “So, _you’re_ the bloody witch that had the gall to kidnap Y/N.” His voice was dangerously low, even the boys knew not to mess with him then.

“Who?” Jasper had a smug expression on his face.

“We’ll be in hell, boys. I highly doubt that any other occupants of this establishment would enjoy the sounds that _he’ll_ be making.” Crowley’s eyes never left Jasper, who’s expression faltered just a bit. After a moment, Crowley finally looked at Dean. “I’ll send for Bruce when everything is taken care of. Y/N won’t be leaving hell until I’m sure she’s back to herself and we’ve sorted everything out.” He was referring to her believing that he didn’t care. That would take some serious explaining.

“Well, send someone to let us know she’s okay.” Sam requested. “This way we can stop worrying.” He added. Crowley gave him a quick nod before him and Jasper were gone. 

Dean sighed. “I’d _hate_ to be Jasper right about now.” The other two nodded, no explanation was needed. Crowley had one hell of a temper, and it was clear that Jasper had managed to amplify that when he took you. That wasn’t even adding to the fact that you were now in pain, and wanting to marry the witch. 

Jasper looked around the dungeon. “Welcome to _hell_.” Crowley gave him the most devious smile that Jasper had ever seen. “Now, don’t worry. I’m not going to kill you.” He snapped his fingers, letting the witch out of the chair. “I wouldn’t think about running, you won’t get far.” Crowley’s voice was low. “See, you hurt someone I care _very_ deeply for.” Jasper’s eyes followed Crowley, his heart racing. “ _Then_ , you had the audacity to make her think you love her. Now, I have some of my best demons working on curing what you’ve done. As she’s currently in an incredible amount of pain.” The thought made Crowley’s eyes flash red. “I will let _you_ choose. Either you cure her, and I give you a quick death. Followed by an eternity in hell as my servant. **_OR_**. You refuse. In which case I will cause you the worst pain that you could ever imagine. You will heal every night, and every morning, I will be back. Somewhat like the ale of Prometheus.” He shrugged. “Are you familiar with that story?”

“N-no.” Jasper answered meekly. Apparently, being in hell with the threat of unimaginable pain sucked him of his bravery.

Crowley smirked. “ _Well_ , Prometheus liked to mess with the Gods, mostly to better the lives of mankind. Or so the story goes. First he stole the best part of their sacrificial meal. Then, he stole fire, bringing it to the mortals in a fennel-stalk. Not only did that prompt Zeus to make Pandora to deliver misfortune to the ‘house of man’, but Prometheus was arrested.” Jasper could tell that the man in front of him was enjoying this. Toying with him. “He was bound to a stake on Mount Kaukasos, and every day an eagle would feast upon his liver, or heart, depending on who you ask. It would then _regenerate_.” The witch swallowed.

“Now, that would seem like _child’s play_ compared to the horrors you will face. It won’t be some bloody eagle feasting on your insides. Oh no. It’ll be my _hellhounds_.” Snapping his fingers, he had one on each side of him. Of course, Jasper couldn’t see them. Only hear them. “And believe me, you don’t want them to play with you. They get a bit… _rough_.” His face got that look just daring Jasper to try him. “I’ll give you five seconds. You don’t speak up, I send one after you. And he’ll start slow. Work his way up.” Crowley stepped back. “One.” Another step. “Two.” Jasper set his jaw, causing Crowley’s anger to spike. “Three….four….five….” Crowley turned on his heel and moved to stand closer to the door. “Don’t want to get blood on my suit.” He shrugged at Jasper. Despite being untied, he was still frozen in place. “Alright, then. Go get him, Damien.”

Jasper turned and tried to run, not that it would help him any. Damien was on his heels in seconds. Crowley watched as Jasper hit the ground, screaming in pain. Blood splattered on the ground of the dungeon. “I give!” Jasper screamed as Damien moved up towards the back of his ankle.

Crowley smirked. “ _Down_ , boy.” Damien whimpered and backed off. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you get more play time.” He told the hound as he walked closer to the bleeding witch. “Now. Are you going to help her, or do I let Damien continue using you as a chew toy?” His eyes moved towards Jasper’s leg, which he was failing at holding together. “If you’re trying to heal, it won’t work in here. Special place for you bloody witches.” He shrugged.

Panting, Jasper glared as best he could. “Fine. I’ll help.” He gave in. “I can tell you what we gave her.” Not that he wanted to, but he was in the worst pain of his life, and he had lived an extremely long time. “It’s a love potion, only amped. When it’s given, the person drinking it can’t be away from the giver for long. It starts to burn them from the inside. They’re dead within a week.” He groaned. “She has six days by my count.” Which was true. “The recipe for the cure is in my grimore with my things.” Which meant that Crowley had to visit the Hardy boys again.

“Anything else?” Crowley asked, bored.

“You can numb the pain slightly by giving her Belladonna.”

Crowley shook his head. “The _poison_?” He wasn’t stupid.

Jasper sighed. “It counteracts what’s in the potion for a bit, but the potion in turn nullifies the poison of the Belladonna.” He explained. “Why would I lie? _Look at me_. It’s not like I’m in any position to do so!”

He did have a point. “Alright.” Crowley said, turning to walk away.

“Wait, you’re just going to _leave_ me here to bleed out?”

Crowley grinned at him. “No. I’m leaving you here for Jack and Damien to chew on. I’ve got what I needed.” He said, walking out of the door and locking it. Even through the thick door he could hear Jasper’s screams and the hounds snarling. It gave him a feeling of slight peace. Adjusting his suit jacket, he started moving through the halls. He’d need to see the Winchesters, but you were first. Spotting one of the men that was supposed to be working on finding out what this was, he pulled him aside. “Belladonna. Find some, and have it delivered to my chambers. I’ll be in there shortly.” He snapped. Seeing the man’s face, he yelled. “ ** _NOW_**!” The demon ran off to do what he had been ordered.

Shaking his head, he once again zapped himself to the motel room. Dean was there by himself. “Well, what can I do for the King of Hell?” He asked, bored.

“There’s a grimore I need you to fetch.” He began, skipping pleasantries. “It’s in with Jasper’s things. It holds the antidote for what they gave her.” Dean’s face made it clear he was uncomfortable. “What did you bloody morons _do_?” He asked, anger flaring.

“Cas and Sam? They went to burn the building.” He explained. “Left fifteen minutes ago.”

“Must I do _everything_ myself?” He snapped his fingers, hoping that he could get in. Landing right outside the building, he saw that it was engulfed in flames. “Damien.” He summoned the hound from playing with Jasper. “You’ve got that witches scent, if you can get in there, hunt down where his scent is strongest.” He ordered, staying put. If Damien could get in, and there was a safe enough area, Crowley could zap in to grab what he could. Hoping he got what needed.

Sighing, he couldn’t believe the lengths he was going to for a human. A hunter at that. But the thought of doing anything less was like a knife to the heart. 


End file.
